


Hearken our Storm

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Fifth Holy Grail War, Foreshadowing, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, Magic, Master/Servant, No Dialogue, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. They were on the same wavelength in a way that was almost unheard of.





	Hearken our Storm

Rin knew that she could be too stubborn for her own good, especially in dire times, but that was who she was. She had heard people talk about getting knocked down and then getting back up again, so she wasn't sure why the others labeled her as crazy for seeing things through, time and time again. Since she had summoned Archer, she had to know her limitations. She didn't want innocents to get hurt, especially with the Servants battling for the reliquary. There were times when she had hold Archer back, and he would do the same.

It was a heavy task, being a magus and a Master to a powerful servant, and Archer was no exception. He was different than what she had expected, but Rin knew that they had become more than Master and Servant. It cut her deep knowing that Archer reminded her of someone she knew. It left a mark in her that he was someone she never thought would take hold of her heart, right before tearing it open and tossed aside, like all they had done was for naught.

Rin was stubborn, and Archer was as well; they were on the same wavelength in a way that was almost unheard of for Master and Servant, and yet it was necessary. Archer would forget the burns that marked his body, and Rin would forget what scars were left upon her to do what she knew was right, no matter who said otherwise. They moved forward, on their own paths, and yet on the same course.

After all, it was all to hearken their storm.


End file.
